


Whovian Pantheon V2

by epsilontheta



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Humor, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilontheta/pseuds/epsilontheta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-Written with Xi Theta</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whovian Pantheon V2

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Xi Theta

Co-Written with Xi Theta

Disclaimer: My idea, but I own nothing else (unfortunately, for it is my precious)

* * *

 **Gods of the Whoniverse:**

The Doctor: God of Knowledge, Physics, World Saving and Running away

1: God of old age and grandparenthood

2: God of music

3: God of science, vehicles and reversing the polarity

4: God of outsized winter clothing, jelly babies and toothy grins

5: God of cricket, celery and speccy specs

6: God of lack of fashion sense

7: God of silly jumpers

8: God of floppy hair and shoes

9: God of dancing

10: God of bananas

11: God of eccentricity, fezzes, bow ties and other items that the doctor will name "cool"

Rose: Goddess of Women, Attitude & Love

Martha: Goddess of Medicine, Healing & Family

Donna: Goddess of War & Perseverance

Jack: God of Libido & Alcohol

Ianto: God of Beverages, Quotable Comments, Stopwatches and Snark

Gwen: Goddess of Hearth & Home

Toshiko: Goddess of Technology & Hacking

Owen: God of Medicine & the Dead

Sarah Jane: Goddess of Journalism & Motherhood

Mickey: God of Technology, Hacking & the Common Man

The Brigadier: God of War

Romana: Goddess of Snark & Fashion

Ace: Goddess of all thall things explosive

Adric: God of maths, missed opportunities & Adolescent Boys

Tegan: Patron Saint of Austrailians and Travelers

Leela – sharp objects and lack of clothing

Jamie – Patron Saint of Scotland

Cpt Yates & Sgt Benton – military matters and Patron Saint of soldiers

Ian Chesterton: God of teaching

Barbera Wright: Goddess of Teaching

Susan: Goddess of Adolescent Girls

Amy: Goddess of bad Assery

Simm!Master: Collars and all that other stuff

* * *

 **  
Commandments:   
**

Thou shalt worship the deities of the Whoniverse.

Thou shalt visit Cardiff.

Thou shalt be knowledgeable of the entire Whoniverse (not JUST new who).

Thou shalt be sceptical of ALL new cast members (until they hath proved themselves worthy).

Thou shalt discuss your theories about the Whoniverse with others.

Thou shalt not allow the Whoniverse to take over thine perception of reality (unless your life really is THAT boring!).

* * *

 **We really rather you didn't:**

Flame another shipper's ship

Like Daleks or Cybermen: They cause FAR too much trouble

Complain about any particular Doctor. You may of course complain about RTD, SM or any former writer/producer…looking at you John Nathan-Turner!

You didn't call Mickey an idiot.

Write bad songfic!

Hate Adric!


End file.
